The present invention relates to an automatic cannon having a receiving device for damping the movement of caseless ammunition as it is loaded. More particularly, the invention is directed to a receiving device for use with an automatic cannon of the type having a wedge-type breech, wherein a linearly advanced and retracted feed finger is employed for transporting the caseless ammunition through feed openings in the weapon housing and the breech and into the cartridge chamber of the gun barrel.
In automatic cannons having a wedge-type breech, the ammunition is conveyed into the cartridge chamber of the gun barrel. The cartridge is pushed into the chamber by a feed finger which performs a forward and backward movement. This movement is always accelerated after a reversal of direction and is decelerated before a reversal of direction. When, during the feeding process, the movement of the feed finger is decelerated, the cartridge moves ahead of the feed finger and into the cartridge chamber. The cartridge recoils against the still-advancing feed finger and is pushed back by the finger into the cartridge chamber. With cartridge ammunition this does not result in malfunctions because the cartridge case is easily able to withstand the resulting mechanical stresses. The situation is different for caseless ammunition. If the recoiling ammunition hits against the advancing feed finger, the powder of the ammunition will break off to a greater or lesser degree in the impact area. The still-advancing feed finger is then no longer able to push the cartridge completely into the cartridge chamber. Accordingly, the part of the powder body of the caseless ammunition which projects from the cartridge chamber may be sheared off by the wedge-type breech as it closes. This may cause dangerous ignition of the ammunition outside the weapon.